Keeping It Sweet
by rookieD
Summary: (Future fic). (one-shot). It's Easter, 2019. Never let it be said that the McNally-Swarek's don't like a tradition, or two. Warning: story includes a bunch of fluff, and a whole stack of dimples, and doe-eyes.


_A/N: super quick one shot as my way of saying a very big Happy Birthday to the very awesome sourgummysharks (aka radleyboo), as well as thank her for the ongoing inspiration re all things #swarekfamilythings_

_It is also an attempt to convey my warmest wishes to other readers for a safe, happy, and peaceful Easter (Or anything else you celebrate at this time of the year)._

_WARNING: Copious amounts of fluff ahead!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue**

* * *

**Easter, 2019**

* * *

"Can we get some real baby chickens, daddy? Please?" Bella asks, a half-made ill-fitting bonnet sitting crooked on top of her wavy, brown locks.

Sam scratches at his chest, takes a melting egg out of Noah's right hand. The kid's got chocolate all over his face, everywhere else too. There's a possibility Andy will kill Sam when she gets home. "Probably one egg too many already, buddy."

His two year old slides along the kitchen bench and gives Sam some doe-eyes and dimples, shrugs his shoulders up high as though to tell his father it was 'totally worth it.' There's a half-smirk there that reminds Sam of juice selections and lazy mornings in bed.

Sam grins back at his son on reflex, sticks a wet washer out and wipes over the chocolatey mess.

"Where we gonna put these chickens, princess?" Sam asks, turning his attention back to his 4 year old for a few seconds, a cursory check that she hasn't found a way to stick the child friendly scissors into her eye. "We'd need a pen or a barn. Bigger yard too."

Bella smiles up at him, high-beam just like her mom. Except there's dimples there too. It's a nightmare. Sam's surrounded by the damn things.

(Andy whines about them constantly too. Although, for some reason she accuses Sam for how often the kids get away with blue murder-)

"We could get a farm," Bella informs him sweetly. Bossy though too. She sticks another fake chicken to the front of the hat, determined.

The bonnet they've designed for her parade at daycare is an absolute hoot. It sits like a top-hat, with a broader rim. It's yellow mainly, because that's her favorite color this week . (Was pink last week, blue the one before). She insisted on chickens and eggs and rabbits and ribbons... _the lot_...because she just couldn't choose -

The one thing that they're hoping _will_ stand her out from the crowd though, are the tiny cardboard police badges that hang off the rim like a swagman's hat. Each is alternately numbered to represent the badges of Sam and Andy. They're her favorite part -

Noah's as well. The toddler has pulled five off already, shoved the lot down the front of his nappy while giving a thumbs up to Boo.

(Bella snapped at him the first couple of times. Glared at him and pointed a tiny finger between boy and dog; "you two wanna spend the rest of the day in the cells" -

She might use that terminology because it's what Andy and Sam refer to the 'naughty step' as.)

"Honeyssss...I'm hoommmmmeee..." Andy sing-songs as they hear the front door open and then swing close.

Normally Bella, Noah, and Boo would go running to greet her, arms open wide. Squealing and barking as though they hadn't seen her all year.

Today is a different story though -

It doesn't surprise Sam that each member of his family stays steadfast in the kitchen, guarding their Easter stash with suspicious eyes.

"There you all are," Andy says a little breathless as she walks in the room. She drops a couple of case files on the dining table, takes her cardigan off.

"I think we should get a farm, mommy." Bella meets her mother halfway, arms reaching up as she keeps a watch over her shoulder on Noah and Boo.

Andy grins, bends to lift Bella. "That so, Bell?" She jostles their daughter about on her hip, already too heavy to keep up there too long. "We gonna make daddy milk cows?"

Andy walks over to Sam, leans in for a kiss.

He quirks an eyebrow at her. "If you sheer the sheep," he mutters soft on her lips.

"No." Bella declares, snottily. "I think for now we best stick with chickens. I'll collect the eggs. Noah can help..." She peers through her lashes at her brother. "If he promises not to drop 'em."

Noah gives his family a pearly white grin with the few fangs that _have_ actually popped out. "Pwomise!" He declares, a sticky high five up in the air.

Andy perches Bella on the bench so she can reach over and give her son a hug. Kisses him a few times on the face, despite all the chocolate that's there. "Yum," she tells him. "You taste gooood, little man."

"Taaaa," he replies, grinning with the dimples. "Now buns?"

Andy purses her lips, trying not to roll her eyes until she's fully turned toward Sam. "I was hoping you guys would have them made already. I'm starving!"

Sam touches up the glue on Bella's bonnet, inspects the final result. "Hey. We've had our hands full with _this_ masterpiece." He moves to put it in a safe place to dry -

Spots the multiple sets of bunny ears McNally has put aside for their friends and family to turn up wearing on Bella's big day. Sam rolls his eyes with a smile.

He walks back to Andy and gets his arms around her. Rubs up her back because he already knows she's had a long day at work. Still, he's pretty certain she wouldn't actually have wanted to miss the next part for quids -

"Besides," he says, kissing the shell of her ear and sifting a hand through her hair. "They would not have been the same special McNally-Swarek hot crosses without you bakin' 'em too."

She smiles up at Sam, hugs him a little tighter and sighs. "Ohhhkay, family." She releases Sam's waist, claps her hands once or twice. "Let's get that oven cranked up."

Bella starts to open and close cupboards she can reach - on the hunt for pots and pans. Pipes in with her drollest voice. "Better turn the smoke alarm off too."

_..._

_End._


End file.
